


Secrets

by ChavaTulip



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hanzo is a secret man, Mentioned Genji Shimada, and i don't blame him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChavaTulip/pseuds/ChavaTulip
Summary: For Hanzo, keeping secrets was a must, even from those he cherished.
Relationships: Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Hanzo Shimada, kind of - Relationship, like if you squint i guess
Kudos: 6





	Secrets

For Hanzo, keeping secrets was a must. Of course, the archer did not like keeping secrets from the people that he cherished; from the people that also trusted him.

But, upon rekindling his friendship with his childhood friend, Ashe, keeping certain things away from the woman was a must.

And, for a time when the two were slowly relearning on how one another worked, it was easy to deflect specific questions.

“So, what exactly did the Clan do?”

_Deflect._

“How’d you get out?”

_Deflect._

“Ever hear from any of ‘em?”

_Deflect._

“What happened to your brother?”

_Always deflect._

But, as time went by, Hanzo could only be so vague with his answers for so long. And, though his secrets would not be secrets for long with how persistent Ashe became with her questions, Hanzo always put that moment in the back of his mind.

However, upon meeting the gunslinger at one of the many safe houses in their knowledge, Hanzo had a hunch that his secrets would no longer be secrets much sooner than he would have liked.

“We need to talk,” Ashe firmly stated after Hanzo shut the door behind him, causing the man to stiffen, his throat tightening a bit.

But, even under such stress, Hanzo sported his usual, stern expression, doing his best to keep it together and not show any sign of franticness.

“What is there to talk about?” Hanzo asked in a haughty tone before going passed the woman, deliberately chipping at her shoulder as he headed to one of the bedrooms. “I don’t think we have anything to talk about.”

“Oh, the hell we do!” Hearing the woman shout from behind him, Hanzo stopping his tracks and craned his neck to face her, spotting the gunslinger with her arms crossed and a glare on her features. All of which sent a shiver down the archer’s spine.

Of course, seeing Ashe angry was nothing new.

But, angry at him specifically? That was something that barely happened and something that Hanzo wanted to avoid.

Letting out a heavy sigh in defeat, Hanzo turned fully to face her, preparing himself for whatever was to come.

“Alright, what is it?” Hanzo asked, snarling ever so slightly in hopes that maybe Ashe would drop it and leave him be. But, it seemed to only fuel the flame as Ashe closed in on him, going right into his personal space.

“You’ve been lyin’ to me.”

Hanzo arched a brow towards her. “Since when have I lied? I’ve never-”

“Then how come whenever I ask you anythin’, you decide to give me some bullshit answer, huh?”

Hanzo’s mouth went dry, causing the archer to fall silent and avert his gaze from the woman, which only made Ashe’s temper even worse than it was now.

“Hanzo, I don’t know what the hell you’re hidin’ from me, but it needs to stop!” Ashe growled, her eyes filled with rage as she looked up at the man, making Hanzo shudder. “You don’t keep secrets from friends, Hanzo! Especially me!”

Biting his lower lip, Hanzo slowly let his eyes travel back onto her features and tried his best to keep his composure from breaking.

“I… I am sorry,” Hanzo gulped, his voice wavering a bit. “I did not mean for this to happen. But, keeping my secrets hidden about my past, it was to protect you.”

Ashe rolled her eyes. “Hanzo, you tried to kill me after years of not seeing one another. I think I’ll manage whatever baggage you got.”

Though Hanzo could not help the small chuckle that escaped him, his laughter revealed the exhaustion and the weight of his mistakes.

Then, after a long silence between them, Ashe let out her a tired sigh, her features becoming more somber compared to earlier.

“Han, just-” Ashe took in a quick breath, composing herself to the best of her ability. “Please don’t lie to me again, I can’t take it.”

With a nod of his head, Hanzo quickly pulled Ashe into a tight embrace, to which the gunslinger reciprocated as she wrapped her arms around his neck and slunk against him.

“What do you want to know?” Hanzo whispered as he gently ran his fingers through Ashe’s white locks, continuing to keep her close as his arm was around her waist.

“Everything.”

Hanzo let out a small sigh but promptly stopped the protests that threatened to spill from his lips.

“As you wish.”


End file.
